


捕星

by Luupuuus



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 奈杰尔去纹身的时候带上了亚当。





	捕星

亚当先走进这家店，奈杰尔紧跟在他屁股后头。这让奈杰尔感觉自己有点像驱赶小鸭子的鸭妈妈，但谁让他就是有把亚当盯得这么紧。总之，他把亚当好好赶到了这来，一项壮举。

店里还算整洁的环境让亚当肉眼可见的放松了一些。当然啦，奈杰尔既然带他过来，事先肯定做好了踩点。他比“干活”时踩点还要谨慎，特意选了家看上去亚当可以接受的。就连纹身师他也事先打听好，挑中的这位好像有点社交恐惧，也不爱看人，从来只做工，不聒噪。

奈杰尔先把亚当安置好。他从角落拉来一张空桌，把笔记本插好电，连上网，等亚当坐下了，他才开始脱掉上衣。

“你能为我拿一下吗，美人？”他一边解掉金链子一边问。

“好的。”

亚当没抬头，他的脸被屏幕的光映成很小一个。但他把手举高了，好方便奈杰尔把衬衫放上来。

他把金链放到口袋，把衬衫团成一团，偷偷嗅了两下，放到膝盖上。他做好这一切后，抬起头满心期待能得到夸奖，可是奈杰尔正在那里专心地跟纹身师低声说着什么。

“你还是有一些几率被感染的。”亚当忍不住稍微提高声音提示了一句。

奈杰尔没理他，对纹身师点着自己的锁骨凹陷处。“对，就在这。”

他自个上手，不顾纹身师在他身后团团转，把工作台转了半圈。他坐下的时候正对着亚当了。奈杰尔偏过头，点了根烟慢慢抽着，在纹身师在他身上工作时，他的肢体舒展开，近乎懒洋洋地噘着嘴。

“得啦，宝贝，快过来亲我一口告诉我你原谅我了。你知道我他妈的从不感染。”

亚当也没理他。但是奈杰尔就坐在他正前方，他总能在余光里看到，这男人额前浮动的发丝，烟雾缭绕的面容，他的躯干在昏黄的灯光下一览无余，连侧腹的疤痕都能看得清清楚楚。奈杰尔令他不断地从正在浏览的新闻上分神。

半是为了遮挡自己的视线，半是为了躲避奈杰尔流连在他身上的如同实质的视线，亚当在电脑后面越缩越小。直到纹身针的嗡嗡声将他惊动，他才像个鼹鼠似的冒出头来。

看清奈杰尔要纹的东西，亚当突然兴奋起来。

“你要纹一颗星星！是哪颗？哦！哦，我知道了。是不是前天我和你讲过的那一颗，他们新发现的数千颗里离我们最近的那一个。由猎鹰九号发射上去的寻星卫星TESS，绰号‘地球猎人’，发现的系外行星群，它还会搜寻到更多的。它的工作是识别太阳系附近能探测到的所有新行星，特别会对与地球尺寸接近的进行重点探测。”

亚当停顿了一下，趁机猛吸了一口气。他忽然意识到也许自己又说得太多了，便惴惴地闭上嘴。

“继续，亲爱的，你知道我有多喜欢你说胡话。”

“这不是胡话，奈杰尔。这都在太空局的网站上写着呐。你，你到底纹的是那一颗？”

亚当探头探脑，仔细分辨着，但他实在看不出来。那颗星星小小的，有五个角，实心，实在没什么鲜明特征。

“啊，就是普通的一颗，随便的一颗。”

是我钟爱的一颗。奈杰尔在心里补充。

奈杰尔的爱总是恶劣的，他本身就是个坏胚，给不出什么太好的东西。最开始，他和朋友一起笑话亚当的格格不入，也把他从他们身边带走化解他的尴尬。他拿捏着尺度，摇摆在取乐和宠爱之间，最起码奈杰尔是这样尝试的，

但他铩羽而归得太快了，快到令他晕头转向。快到不知所措。他教亚当吸烟，却在对方咳嗽了第一声时就把烟夺走，抱他在怀里，亲吻他，吸走他唇齿间萦绕的咽气，啄饮他的呛出来的泪滴。他哄亚当喝酒，却在对方醉倒后照顾了他一整天，清理他的呕吐物，给他按摩缓解头疼，翻着字典给他念最新的航空新闻，还给他用母语唱了一首童谣。他要培养亚当做他淫荡的婊子，他想看亚当扭着屁股在他膝盖上欲求不满地骑他的手指，他文火慢炖，因怕把亚当吓跑，所以刻意把步调放缓，却在第一次上床前亚当向他上交一篇长达27页的同性性交研究论述时笑得险些硬不起来。“我之前没有过这种经验，所以事先做了研究好确保没有人会在性爱里受到伤害。”亚当在他的笑声里强调着，带着明显的困惑，显然并不明白他究竟在笑什么。

所以你看，亚当是一颗稳定不变的恒星。奈杰尔一开始没意识到这点，他只觉得怎么会有人这么简单，这么纯粹，太好逗了，又好骗又好哄，等他意识到时，他已经被亚当的引力牢牢吸引，他被捕获围绕恒星运行的天体，亚当成了他的公转中心。他对此还甘之如饴。

他考虑了很久，要把这颗星星纹在哪里。胸膛上，肋下，大腿内侧，后背中心，他犹豫不决，举棋不定，不知道自己哪里的皮肤能衬它，哪个位置够特殊。最终奈杰尔决定把它放在肩窝，放在身体上最坚硬的承载，最柔软的栖息地。

他不想解释清楚，也没在期待亚当自己能明白过来。可是亚当思索片刻，流露出恍然大悟的神情。

“是我吗？奈杰尔，你说过我是你的星星。那是我吗？”

他问出问题的同时自己就得到了答案。一个笑容在亚当脸上绽开，像是玫瑰花蕾带着露水绽放，他带着羞怯的快乐微笑起来。

奈杰尔在绵密的疼痛中陶醉着。“你想过也要这个吗？在你的身上，我的标记。你要吗？”他问。

亚当看着他，准确地说，他的目光聚焦在带着颜料和些微血的颜色，起起落落的针头上。他看着奈杰尔缩紧的肌肉和汗湿的皮肤，半张开嘴。

他迟疑着点了点头。

奈杰尔一阵头晕目眩。他没傻到把问题重复一遍。

亚当的睫毛在颤抖，眸子里盈满恐惧。这种惊恐令他的眼睛显得更大了，更纯洁。他怕疼，他还是完全不能理解人们为什么要做这种事，但是他想要。恐怕这是第一次，他怕什么事同时他也想要。

意识到这一点令奈杰尔眩晕。令他心跳。令他背脊发麻，令他的肾上腺素冲昏头脑。这感觉爽过烂醉，爽过毒品，爽过高潮，他做到了所有人类——无数的聪明人，数学家、科学家、宇航员，国王和总统，长者和稚童——都没有做到的事，他令亚当向他偏移了，他改变了一颗星星的轨迹。

“过来，小孩。”奈杰尔说。

他没法移动，他像个最老成谨慎的猎手一样一动不动，他轻轻地唤着，用上了把烟和糖果扔给街头孩子时的那种声调。他劝诱着，寄期望于猎物一头撞进枪口。而等亚当过来了，他想着，他要为他打架，要为他抢劫银行，他要给他口交，为他深喉，他要当场把自己的心剖出来，塞进亚当的胸膛。跳动与否，它们都他妈合该是在一起的。

亚当挨挨蹭蹭地靠近奈杰尔。他主动把手放到奈杰尔膝盖上，把嘴唇献过去，他以为奈杰尔是疼得受不了了。而他正凭借过去奈杰尔受伤时得出的经验，用这男人会喜欢的方式送出一些安慰。

就是如此了，亚当真的过来了，奈杰尔却什么都舍不得做。

他是受伤的野兽，遇到了小王子，他被他所驯养，他是他的狐狸。

奈杰尔点着自己另一边肩头，示意亚当把吻落在那里。亚当照做时，他借机把嘴唇贴在亚当颈侧。他连牙齿都没舍得用，单纯用舌头舔舐着那块皮肉。当他开始了第一下吸吮时，亚当泄出轻轻的哼声，不过很快就忍住了。在奈杰尔沿着他脖颈的线条自上而下印上一连串吻痕时，亚当只发出了急促的呼吸声，和纹身针的嗡嗡声混在一起。

奈杰尔直起身。亚当不安地摸着自己的脖子，他的手指，平时总在那些精细的仪器零件之类的地方打转，此时却游弋在奈杰尔留下的标记上面。

他犹疑着感受那些发胀发热的地方，视线逐渐集中在奈杰尔身上相同的部位——那里纹着一个半依的舞女。

奈杰尔在他身上遮挡不住的地方留下了一道如此鲜明的记号。一道与奈杰尔自己的如此相似的印记，一道奈杰尔的印记。

他半张嘴唇，在他开口说出什么之前，奈杰尔又把他拉了回去。奈杰尔养成了始终把一只手留在亚当身上的习惯，就是为了这个。为了随时随地把亚当拉近到自己身边。

他用轻轻的亲吻隔断了他的语言。他们在唇齿间分享了未说出的话语。

于是当他们终于分开后，亚当只是低下头，露出一个羞涩的笑容，乖乖坐了回去，耐心等待星星落成在奈杰尔身上。他的手指仍旧停留在自己脖子上面。

在奈杰尔忍耐疼痛的时候，他们间或有一些小小的眼神接触。亚当一直对此避之不及，但是，只要你盯得足够久，你总能捕捉到他偷看你的时候。

就像在万物逝去，恒古不变的黑暗里，假使不错眼地凝视天空，仍然能看到千万年前，星空如何闪烁。


End file.
